


Tentacles from Heaven

by FormidablePassion



Series: Don't Ask [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Demon Sex, Angelic Grace, Bondage, Consentacles, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Grace Sex, Grace tentacles, I mean, Mild Restraint Play, Tentacle Sex, Triple Vaginal Penetration, galactic cap, i guess, if that wasn't clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: Cecily had met Balthazar what felt like a at least a few centuries ago. Even wary of his motives she managed to fall into his bed. After it continued to happen, she learned that sex with an angel was the best thing that had ever happened to her.





	Tentacles from Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank [TreeFrogie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/treefrogie84/pseuds/treefrogie84) for helping me with this fic by being my beta. She rocks and you should [go check out her fic here!](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/SPNColdestHits/works/12737244)

She struggled against the bonds that held her down. It was helpless. 

“Don’t you fucking dare,” she growled. 

The chuckle washed over making her insides tingle. She wasn’t sure how long she could keep it. He was going to win this time. 

“Why Cecily, you know just as well as I do that you will be begging for it.” She barely concealed the desire in her gaze as his voice washed over her. 

It was one of her favorite parts, listening to him tease her in that accent. She was a sucker for it. It washed over her and was one of the reasons that she was quick to fall into his bed the first time he offered. 

That felt like ages ago. How many times had they played this game since? She had lost count. 

“I rather enjoy it better when you’re the one begging, Balth.” She smirked at him. 

“You know I rather do enjoy begging, especially when you do that one thing with your tongue. It just doesn’t seem to be in the cards tonight though. Does it, darling?” His smile made her simultaneously melt a little at her core and want to kick his ass. 

She would have let some of her smoke-form leave her body and tease over his, but it seemed he wanted to avoid that. He obviously planned this out since he summoned her directly into bed over a devil’s trap. He certainly wasted no time tying her down and snapping away her clothes. 

There was only one reason they would be in a devil’s trap for what he had planned. 

She grinned up at him. “Alright. Let’s have it then, handsome. I’m done with the foreplay.” Her wink made his smile grow. 

He made no move towards her. She felt him though. One was sliding up her calf, as one wrapped around her ankle. His grace was like tentacles and there were endless numbers of them. It was the best sex she had ever had in all her life as both a human and a demon. 

Every place his grace touched felt like cold electricity burning her in all the good ways. In all the ways demons are not supposed to experience. A second tentacle restrained her other ankle and she held back a whimper as the one moving up her leg slowly inched closer and closer to where she wanted it. 

It stopped on her inner thigh. Then stroked gently teasing. She could feel the power of even that small amount of his grace so close to her pussy. 

A laugh escaped her lips and it turned into a growl, “Don’t fuck with me, Balth.” 

“I thought that was exactly what we were here for?” he finally stepped closer to her and leaned over her head, “I know that is certainly what I’m here for.” 

His lips closed over hers and she pressed her mouth against his encouraging him to take her mouth, she craved that clean feeling that she got from kissing him. It was like a drug she craved almost as badly as she craved his grace touching her body. 

As he kissed her, taking away the breath that she didn’t even really  _ need, _ she felt more tentacles on her body. Some began teasing her nipples as others just stroked across her belly, arms, and legs. She even felt it from his hands cradling her face more tenderly than either of them ever should. 

She couldn’t hold back the whimper when  _ finally _ she felt the relief of one of the tentacles barely brushing against her wet clit. Balth swallowed the noise down as if he was hungry for it. Which he probably was. He loved hearing her beg. He even told her once that making her whimper was just as good since she was so stubborn. 

He broke the kiss and they shared breath as she felt one tentacle slowly tease her entrance. She heard his breathing catch as the cold spark of his grace lapping at her pussy. 

“Fuck.” Balth groaned. 

“Yes. Let’s do that.” She bit his bottom lip as his hands began moving over her body, only adding to her pleasure. She could almost feel the his heartbeat through his grace as he moved. It sped up, pulsing as one of them covered her clit and nearly sucking and she moaned. Another finally,  _ blessedly _ , slide into her. 

Her body tried to arch up off the bed as the feeling spread inside her, pressing against the dozens of tentacles wrapped around her. The tentacle inside of her pulsed slowly and she felt like she was going to burst when it didn’t stop. She was sure she was going to fall apart when he began to withdraw it slowly. 

“Balth.” She didn’t want to beg. But this feeling was overwhelming. She needed more. She needed  _ him _ . 

“Just ask nicely, love. You will have everything you want.” Balth purred in her ear. 

She almost snorted. She was sure what she wanted was something that even after all these years was something that she would never be allowed.

She felt another tentacle of grace enter her and she let out another choked off moan. Balthazar’s mouth moved from her ear to kiss down her neck and he bit at the juncture where it met her shoulder. 

“ _ Holy... _ “ She whispered.

His response was immediate. “Oh my love,  _ nothing _ we are doing is  _ holy, _ I can assure you of that.” 

She shivered as he continued down her body, licking and nibbling at her collarbone as his grace moved inside her bringing her higher and higher. She felt her orgasm build quickly, it was too late to protest when she realized what he was doing. 

Pleasure washed over her, he held her down as her whole body convulsed with it and her eyes flashed black as he swallowed her scream. 

“Mmmm... I love the taste of your pleasure,” he spoke against her lips as she smiled. 

“You fucking ass. You know I want the first one on your cock.” She narrowed her eyes as she smiled. 

“I know. We both knew I couldn’t resist you much longer, but I had to do  _ something _ to get back for the last time.” She laughed heartily and he grinned. 

“So are you ready?” He smiled down at her almost fondly, she was sure she was imagining it. 

The tentacles of grace gently slid inside her casing her to shiver as one passed over her g-spot. 

“For you? I’m always ready.” she held her smile in place even as she knew the words were more honest than he believed. 

Balthazar’s heat moved away from her body, his grace never leaving her, and he stood naked at the end of the bed he pulled out a weird looking sticker and then peeled the back off. It was hard to focus on what he was doing while his grace tentacles were still teasing her. 

“What the hell is that thing?” she knew she sounded a little breathless but she  _ had _ to know especially since he was  _ putting it on his dick? _

“Oh darling, humans are terribly innovative! This here is called a ‘galactic cap.’ While I truly feel there could be a better name for it, it will keep my semen from filling your womb with a half-demon half-angel abomination while still allowing me to feel your delicious pussy wrapped around my cock.” He smiled at her and crawled onto the bed. 

“You really want to feel me wrap around you, break that devil’s trap and let me out of this body to play with your grace in  _ all  _ the best ways.” She lifted a brow at him hoping he would. 

He just laughed as he moved closer to her. “You know we can’t do that again. We nearly leveled that entire building. Would have taken out the entire block had I not flown us out of there.” He leaned over and kissed her softly. 

She felt him pressed against her wet entrance, slick and ready from her previous orgasm. She already knew he wasn’t going to torture her by taking out the tentacles of grace. It was the best part of this. 

He pressed inside her slowly, deep. His eyes squeezed and he bit her bottom lip as he groaned. She relaxed around him, not wanting to get him off too soon. This was the best part. Feeling his physical body  _ and _ his grace inside her filling her up. 

Releasing her lip he rested his head against hers and waited. She knew he waited because it had been a while. They never actually agreed to be anything but fuck buddies, but a few centuries ago, she had stopped sleeping around and he increased his visits to her. So she knew since it had been months, it was a tight fit. 

As soon as her body adjusted and he was able, he moved. It was slow at first. Gentle thrusts as he kissed her lips and held her close. Something inside her ached at the tenderness of it. And almost like he realized what he was doing, something shifted. 

He sat up and grabbed her legs, grace moving fluidly as he moved her body to his will. One leg over his shoulder and the other cradled in the crook of his elbow. Her ass lifted off the bed and he picked up the pace. She moaned as he fucked into her hard, hips moving in the way only he knew would drive her crazy. 

“Fuck, yes. Balth, yes.” She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of him taking her apart. She felt the way his thigh muscles shifted and tensed with each thrust as they continued to press against her ass. Felt the flex of his shoulder and arm as his fingers dug into her flesh pulling her closer and closer while he buried himself inside her. 

She listened as his heartbeat and breathing sped up, occasionally hitching when she would squeeze around him. The near constant movement, almost vibrating, from the tentacles of grace inside her were driving her closer and closer to her own orgasm. 

She wasn’t sure how long they were like that. Fucking for seconds, hours, or days, her body was aching in all the ways only he could make her feel. She focused on the feel of his cock, the way it felt on the spots that were bared to her. A tentacle slid over her clit and carefully rubbed as he lifted her higher and fucked into her even harder. She shivered and tightened around him as she came hard, squirting all over him. Her body convulsing once more, he continued to fuck her through her orgasm. 

She thought that she had heard him begging her to come for him again. Trying to coax her to give him just one more. She whimpered and went pliant under him. He moved her position again. One leg under and between his, the other still over his shoulder. Somehow impossibly deeper than before. 

She felt his tongue trail a line over her calf followed by kisses as he moved his hips slowly. Slowly, she came back to herself. He moved inside still. Slow languid movements. She heard him whispering things against her leg, things that sounded like encouragement, and terms of endearment, she was almost convinced that he said that he had missed her. 

She smiled. These months were not the longest they have ever been apart. Time meant very little to them after all. She doesn’t ever recall him acting this way when they would spend years or even decades apart. 

She sure the hell wasn’t going to complain about it though. 

She moaned and squeezed around his cock when he moved deep inside her again. He looked over to her and smiled. “One more?” 

“Mmm…” She nodded. He always had been a very giving lover, even in the beginning when they were basically hate fucking one another. Even when she was half convinced that he was going to smite her. 

He moved again, picking up the pace. Not much faster though. His eyes closed and his head fell back as he enjoyed feeling her. She watched him, letting her eyes focus on him, and the rest of her senses focus on the grace that was basically surrounding her at this point. Almost engulfing her. She would never complain. If this was how she died her final death, she would be happy. 

His fingers brushed over her clit, sensitive to the point she knew she was going to come again and soon. She focused on her breathing and the feelings he gave her. He began chanting her name over and over again. 

That pushed her over the edge and she came again, forcing her black eyes to stay open to watch as he finally got his own release. She felt his cock thicken inside her and he groaned as he pulsed inside her, head thrown back, chest heaving. 

He set her leg down carefully and slumped over next to her. Her hands were released from their bonds and immediately wrapped around him as his cock slipped out of her. She pleaded with her eyes to not move, and, without even looking at her, he gave a smile. The tentacles didn’t move anymore, but they stayed inside her, giving her a feeling of being full of her favorite angel. 

Neither needed sleep, but that wasn’t going to stop them from spending the next hours cuddled up with one another in a way that they both would most definitely deny doing. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written for [Supernatural Coldest Hits.](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com) Things didn't go as planned though.  
> At least I didn't involve death or cannibalism this time though!
> 
> If you enjoyed this and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on Tumblr as [FormidablePassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com)  
> I promise I’m nice.


End file.
